Grandpara
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Evil Dragons of Time Saga" (cameo) |Race=Unknown Frieza's Race (formerly) Animal-type Earthling (formerly) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 762 (current body) |Date of death = Age 850 |Status= Deceased |Address= |Occupation= Personification of Time |Allegiance= |Classification= Deity |Affiliations= Zeno (superior) Dosei (creator/superior) Numerous races (former owner's of former bodies) }} Grandpara is the Personification of Time; as a Personification - it is his job to control time from an inner level rather than outer level like the Supreme Kai of Time. He is capable of seeing into the past, present, and future at the same time. Personality Grandpara is described to be forgiving yet strict as he is willing to give Time Travellers a chance to fix their crimes. However, in reality; Grandpara retains all memories of its current host and shares the hosts personality. As a result of Atla; being used to reincarnate Grandpara - he remembers everything that occurred on Planet Arlia, and seeks revenge against Vegeta. Appearance Grandpara is described to resemble a Cocoon-shaped monolith with a green dot on the very top. History Grandpara was first devised by the Supreme Kai of Time to help with their Time Patrol. Through selection; the current Supreme Kai of Time will reincarnate a spirit into Grandpara's new body. As result the spirit is permanently altered and the choice is the Supreme Kai of Time's not the spirit's. Overtime; Grandpara's body will start to decay forcing the Supreme Kai of Time to reincarnate a new body using another spirit. As result of the reincarnation; Grandpara has a Retroactive Immortality as he is reincarnated along with the spirit and forced to live a new life with the memories of his former life suppressed until adulthood. Techniques *Temporal Lordship - Grandpara has absolute control over time and is immune to all changes in the timeline. **Meta Time Manipulation **Omnichronal **Temporal Lock - Grandpara exists outside of time. ***Retroactive Immortality **Remote Time Travel - Grandpara send others to different times in history. **Time Reduction - Grandpara can reduce time on objects or even energy attack to either slow down the impact or reduce the time it takes an object to reach a certain velocity. **Absorption - The ability to absorb beings, temporal energy, and even age. *Flight - The ability to fly with/without ki. *Accelerated Flash - Grandpara in his Monolith form - fires a large green energy beam at his opponent ageing anything it hits to dust. **Orb of Time - An energy sphere version of Accelerated Flash used against Vegeta and Dial. ***Rain of Time - A continuous energy sphere version fired similarly to Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack. **Temporal Smash - Grandpara uses this in his Final Form against Vegeta. *Decelerated Flash - The de-ageing version of Accelerated Flash. *Magic - Grandpara is able to magic. **Power Evolution - Grandpara is able combined his Time Powers and Magic to increase the powers of a target as well as allow certain individual gain the ability transform into a new form. **Geocannon - Using his magic - Grandpara causes parts of the ground to break apart of form a large cannon capable of firing his energy attack or using his time manipulation to bring an attack from a different period of time to attack his opponent. He is able to make multiple cannons - devastating the area around. ***Father-Son Kamehameha - Through the use of his Geocannon - Grandpara was able to bring Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha from the past after Cell was destroyed and attempted to use it on Dial and Vegeta. ***Power Impact - A technique used by Jiren that Grandpara plucked from an unknown point of time. *Reflect - A special ability used in his Monolith form to reflect any attacks used on him back on his opponent. *Time Shots - An energy bullet barrage used against Vegeta. Forms and Transformations Monolith form/1st Form The first and basic form of Grandpara that first after he absorbed Mechikabura, Mangandr, Demon Realm, Mira, and the Time Labyrinth in order to physical form. In this form; Grandpara is incredibly massive that he can be seen from space while on Earth and even appears to be small - making it appear that he was actually closer on Earth and closer than he appeared to be. Colossus Form/2nd Form Also called his Energy Form - Grandpara manages to achieve his Colossus Form by absorbing numerous beings across time including a large quantity of Temporal Energy. In this form; he is a lot smaller than his 1st Form as his "head" reaches the stratosphere while appearing more humanoid with his body mostly a large mass of energy. The remaining shards of his monolith form reshape into the appearance of Atla's face while using several mountains to form an armor - making his body appear to resemble Atla's body. 2nd Energy Form/3rd Form After absorbing a large quantity of temporal energy along with age from creatures across time, and losing his other absorption victims - he was able to reach a new height of power. He now stands 9'0" tall and his body is comprised mostly of energy. In this form; he claims he closer to reversing his reincarnation. Final Form After all versions of Present Goku and Bulma from the differents are released from Grandpara - he transforms into his final form. In this form; he stands 6'0" and his entire body is encased in rocks, wood, and leave with his body mimicking Atla's physical appearance. However, he doesn't maintain this form for long as his plan to reverse the reincarnation succeeds allow Atla to be reborn and Grandpara to be destroyed. Characters killed *Future Trunks - Killed with his Accelerated Flash. *Numerous life throughout time - Killed with his absorption ability. *Future Bulla - Killed with Rain of Time. *Future Vegeta - Killed with Rain of Time. *Future Gohan - Killed with Rain of Time. *Hypabramia - Killed with Rain of Time. Trivia *Grandpara is a pun of Grandfather Paradox; keeping in tune with the theme of Time-based Deity's and creations of the Supreme Kai of Time. Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Immortality Category:Frieza's Race Category:Earthlings Category:Animal Type Earthling Category:Deceased